finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Angeal Hewley
Angeal Hewley is a 1st Class SOLDIER and the son of Gillian Hewley and Dr. Hollander. He is the result of Project G and is often in action together with Zack Fair in Crisis Core. His true character is stoic and serious, and he gets along well with the 1st Classes, Sephiroth and Genesis. He bears two white wings on the right side of his back, which seems to cause him some uneasiness as he considers them the traits of a monster. He has a small fanclub in Crisis Core, called the Keepers of Honor. Story Before Crisis Core Before the events of Crisis Core, Gillian Hewley worked with Dr. Hollander in the experiment of her namesake Project Gillian, a branch of the Jenova Project to create a Cetra-human hybrid. Gillian was injected with Jenova Cells (whom Hollander thought to be a Cetra) and her cells were later injected into other test subjects. The result of this was Angeal Hewley. During his childhood, young Hewley lived in Banora Village. His family was poor in comparison to his best friend, the son of the village's Mayor, Genesis Rhapsodos who was also a test subject in Project G. They would grow up together and become great friends. Mentor to Zack Many years later, Angeal is a mentor to members in SOLDIER and is also the the mentor of Zack Fair throughout the game. He owns the enormous Buster Sword, but rarely uses it because it represents his family's pride and honor, and does not want it to get rusty. Angeal appears at the beginning of Crisis Core during an attempt to recover a Shin-Ra train in Midgar which has been taken control of by Wutai troops who are dressed in Shin-Ra MP uniform. Both he and Zack Fair, a 2nd class SOLDIER, land upon the moving train, and he tells Zack to be careful before he allows Zack to recover the train by himself. Zack would later receive a call from Angeal on his cellphone after the train was stopped at the train station where Final Fantasy VII begins. Angeal tells Zack that they were Wutai troops using fake uniforms and ID, and also tells him to watch out for any other intruders. As Zack moves onward through the train station, Angeal is not seen until Sephiroth takes down Zack by slicing his blade in two and flooring him. As Sephiroth raises up his blade, he lunges towards Zack's chest, but in stopped by Angeal holding Zack's broken sword. Zack pleased to see his mentor jokingly tells him that he arrived on time as usual. As Angeal looks at Sephiroth, he pulls out his cellphone and scrolls down and selects the choice "Mission Abort". Suddenly, the image of the train station, Midgar, and Sephiroth fade away piece by piece. Shocked about Angeal's choice, Zack tells him that it was about to get interesting. Hewley says nothing as he hands him back his broken sword, and begins to walk towards the door of the virtual Reality Training room. Tilting his head towards Zack, Angeal gives him words of wisdom, not to let go of his dreams and pride before leaving the room. Angeal comes into the lounge where both Zack and Kunsel are waiting, and informs them that Lazard Deusericus is awaiting their arrival. Once they arrive at the Briefing Room, Lazard greets them both and goes right to the point. Angeal, meanwhile is sitting down whilst listening to him explain their next mission. They would search for the missing 1st Class SOLDIER, Genesis Rhapsodos. Understanding the situation, Zack is surprised to hear Angeal mention at the end of this briefing that he has recommended him to 1st Class. Lazard chuckles to himself as Zack gets childishly excited, glomping Angeal with the words "I love you man!" before being pushed away. Once in the forest outside Wutai's Tamblin fortress, Angeal explains to Zack that they should hurry because the other strike team has already moved into position. Suddenly, Wutai troopers spot them both, and Zack willingly offers to take them out. Skillfully defeating them, Angeal turns to Zack asking if he knows of the "dumbapple". As Zack tells him that he doesn't, Angeal shockingly tells him that if he does not know what the "dumbapple" is, then he would have no chance in making 1st Class. Making their way up close toward Tamblin fortress, Angeal then explains that the "dumbapple" is called the White Banora Apple. He also shares that his people were fond of them, and that once a year they hand-picked them, and so named them that. Zack jokingly tells him that he is a thief for doing that, but Angeal seriously tells him that back then, he and his family were poor. Even though Zack still jokingly does not believe him, Angeal continues to share more about his past. Apparently, the largest White Banora Apple tree was the one that grew outside the village's mayor's house. He had a lot of pride back then, and tells him that he could never take one, since his best friend was the mayor's son. Zack, now surprised, asks why didn't he just go and ask his friend, but Angeal states that pride is a troublesome thing. Hewley walks away laughing with Zack running after him. '' "Honor can be quite a burden at times." ''- Angeal, answering Zack about why he didn't ask Genesis for dumbapples '' "Use brings about wear... tear... and rust. And that's a real waste." ''- Angeal commenting on the Buster Sword Eventually, arriving outside the Wutai fortress, Angeal explains that when Team B set off the bombs, that will be their signal to enter, and plant the bombs inside. He then moves on to Zack and tells him that he must go around the front of the fortress and then do whatever he wants. Zack, now excited watches Angeal as he holds the Buster Sword and mutters words to himself. Zack tells Angeal that he has never seen him use that sword, and asks if its a waste if he does such a thing. However, Angeal says that if he uses it, it would rust and then be a waste. He then goes on to explaining that he is a poor man after all, but Zack asks if that was meant to be funny. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard, and Angeal turns to Zack, stating that the mission has begun. He is not heard of again until Zack takes down two monsters inside a Wutai dojo, when he answers his cellphone. Quickly informing him that he is almost done and will be back in five minutes, Angeal finishes his call. Back in the dojo, Zack is knocked down by one of the monsters and is about to be killed. However the monster is ultimately killed as Angeal appears behind it and slices it down with his treasured sword. Angeal turns towards Zack and explains to him that he needed his strength again to help him out. Nevertheless, Zack asked why did Angeal use the Buster Sword, even though it was treasured. Telling him that Zack's life was more precious than his sword, but just by a little, Angeal walks away, and Zack follows him. Whilst going back to camp, Zack and Angeal meet up with Lazard, who too went on the mission. Angeal speaks to Zack, asking him what the difference was between 1st and 2nd Class. He states that it is to ask for nothing more than more difficult work as your reward, before announcing to Zack that Sephiroth is waiting. Almost at the camp, Angeal, Zack and Lazard are attacked by some strange soldiers. Angeal agrees to handle them whilest Zack takes Lazard back to camp to inform Sephiroth of this new development. Zack does as he is told, leading Lazard to the edge of the camp where a pair of scouts plan to take the executive the rest of the way. During the end of the chapter, Sephiroth begins to brand Angeal a traitor as he had gone missing just like Genesis had. Traitor '' "Angels dream of one thing... To be human." ''- Angeal Hewley In his next mission Zack along with Tseng visit Angeal's and Genesis' hometown of Banora Village. As Zack prepares to fight Genesis, Angeal walks in, takes the sword, and points it at Genesis. As Genesis walks towards Angeal, he tells him that he respects the wishes of his childhood friend, however he then asks him if he could really live in that world before walking by him, and out of the door of his house. Angeal turns around, and lunges Zack's blade into the ground before walking off out of the house and after Genesis. When Zack eventually runs into Gillian Hewley's house, he finds her dead on the floor. As he turns, he finds Angeal staring at his mothers' lifeless body whilst holding the Buster Sword. In rage, Zack takes ahold of Angeal and slams him up against the wall and shouts in his face about how and why he did this. He then slams Angeal against the wall just near the door before giving Angeal a strong punch sending him outside the house, and landing on the floor. Angeal states that his mother had no reason to live, and he too is guilty of that same crime. He does not understand and so Zack tells him to speak properly, but he is then interrupted by Genesis who appears by the door. Genesis tells Zack that he has told him that he can not live like that anymore. Picking himself up off the ground, Angeal places the Buster Sword on his back before walking off into the village. Angeal appears in during a flashback scene when he, Genesis, and Sephiroth trained together in the Virtual Reality Training Room of which took the image of Junon's Cannon. Even though he and Genesis took on a confident Sephiroth, Genesis wanted to take on Sephiroth alone, and claiming that he too wants to become a hero. During the fearsome and destructive duel, they both come close to nearly killing each other. Angeal attempts to stop Genesis, but fears Genesis' power when he is sent falling down to the waters of Junon after Genesis casts a fire spell in his face. The fight continues until Angeal steps in between them both as they charge at each other, blocking Sephiroth with the hilt of the Buster Sword and Genesis with his Shin-Ra SOLDIER sword. Genesis sustains an injury after cutting through Angeal's Shin-Ra blade, accidentally wounding his shoulder. Angeal later willingly gives up some of his blood to help Genesis recover from his wound, after Sephiroth is told his blood is not compatible with Genesis'. During the Genesis Clone raid in Midgar, Zack chases after Dr. Hollander after both he and Sephiroth searched through his records. Within the Sector 5 Plate Interior, just as Zack is telling Hollander to come to his senses, the Buster Sword appears from behind a column and blocks Zack's path. Surprised and shocked to see Angeal, Zack questions him asking what does he plan to do. Angeal only replies with "World Domination". Unhappy, Zack tells him to stop with the boring jokes, and so Angeal then replies with "Revenge". Curious, Zack then asks what for, but Angeal can only say what he feels. He reveals his wings and answers that he has become a monster, feels like a monster, and as a monster, he can only think about those two reasons. Zack tries to help him by telling Angeal that they are not the wings of a monster, they are angel wings. However Angeal still does not listen, and continues to question what dreams should angels have, and what dreams should he have. Angeal then explains that angels should only have one dream - to be human. He thrusts Zack in the stomach and sends him flying. Zack stands back up but shows no will to fight, leaving only a smile on his face. Zack carries his long smiles and shakes his head at Angeal. Inside Zack is saddened by the fact that he can't save his friend. Angeal casts a spell at Zack. Having no time to counterattack, Zack ends up trying to block the attack. The floor beneath Zack breaks apart and sends Zack flying downwards towards the Slums. True Colors '' "But Zack, no matter what happens, I have to protect my honor. As long as I hold the Buster Sword." ''- Angeal, after choosing a side Appearing on the Sector 0 Highway of Midgar, Angeal confronts Zack outside the Shin-Ra Building in the city of Midgar and asks him to join him, stating that their enemy is all that torments the world. Zack agrees and so they fly towards the Building. Angeal states that flying gives him a good feeling. Once at Shinra Headquarters, they both find Sephiroth dealing with Genesis Clones. Whilst Angeal handles things outside, Sephiroth hold the current floor, and Zack heads to the next floor to check if Professor Hojo is alright. A few minutes later, Angeal appears in Hojo's laboratory and tells Genesis to stop. Hojo seems incredibly surprised to see both Genesis and Angeal with wings, and talks to himself, saying that this is quite the sight. Genesis himself begins to recite a line from LOVELESS Act 4 before Hojo states that Hollander's monsters are now gathered. Zack tells him to shut up. Professor Hojo claims that Act 4 is the scene where the best friends duel each other, and says that he had read all the research materials on it but, it's worthless. Curious about it, Angeal asks if there was ever an end to the duel, but Hojo says that it is unknown since the final act of LOVELESS is missing. Before Genesis makes a hole in the wall, he claims that there is an end to LOVELESS, then asks what does the gift of the goddess hold for them. Angeal takes hold of Zack once more, before flying after Genesis. Zack notices that he is casting a summon once more. Angeal drops Zack on top of the building, and gives him confidence and says to him that he knows he will beat it before flying off to face Genesis, leaving Zack to face Bahamut Fury. Once Genesis has been defeated, Angeal swoops down towards Zack in the Slums and apologizes to him about leaving him to fight Bahamut Fury, and explains that Genesis and Hollander had gone to Modeoheim. Zack asks him if he plans to come back to SOLDIER, but Angeal does not know, and flies off, telling him that he arranged to meet with Lazard. Death '' "Zack, do you remember what I said? About our enemy being all that creates suffering?" ''- Angeal, before facing Zack Later on, Angeal is met one final time at Modeoheim on the 3rd floor in the Modeoheim Public Bathhouse in a room after being informed by Tseng that is was Angeal who knocked out Cloud and himself. Hewley tells Zack that it should have been him who fought Genesis, but that he intended to prepare Zack for his next fight. Suddenly Dr. Hollander enters the room, and tells Angeal that now is the time to take his revenge, but Angeal replies saying that his father is dead. Hollander then tells him then take revenge on his mother's behalf, but Angeal tells him that his mother was so ashamed of her past that she took her own life. Dr. Hollander questions this, he then states that she even used her own name for the project code name: Project G otherwise known as Project Gillian. He goes on to explain that the Jenova cells were injected into Gillian. Her cells were then directly injected into the fetus known as Genesis. But Genesis was a failure, and that he would never accept something like that. However Angeal received her cells directly, and so was branded perfect. Angeal turns back to Zack, and explains to him that Zack he is nothing more than a perfect monster, and for him, it is possible to inject his cells into other people. Interrupting, Hollander adds that Angeal developed a two way conduit, which means that he has received Jenova's ability to absorb other creature's traits and implant his own into monsters. Angeal spoke to Zack, and asked him if he remembered their promise, that they would fight against anything that torments the world. He replies that he does, but he is wrong. Angeal tells him that he will become the torment, summoning several different Angeal clones drop from above. Though Dr. Hollander shouts to him to stop, warning him he can't assimilate the creatures all at once, Angeal forcefully pushes Hollander away as he uses the monsters to turn himself into a chimera composite of them, Angeal Penance. Zack stands confused as the monster stretches out his trident and scratches Zack on the face leaving a cut. Zack realizes he has no choice but to fight. He goes through one of the toughest battles of his life, mentally, and physically. But somehow he makes it through, and defeats Angeal. Defeated, Angeal lies agonyzing and speaks to Zack his last words. He tells him that he did well, and that he is counting on him to do the rest. His life ends with the words: "Protect your honor, always." Angeal Copies '' "You call yourself SOLDIER? You tarnish the SOLDIER name." ''- Zack's hallucination of Angeal After Angeal's death, a surviving Angeal copy (a wolf with two wings similar to his) appears at Aerith's church, when Zack arrives to visit. He believes the monster is trying to harm Aerith and leaps forward to protect her, but instead of attacking, the copy defends them from a small Shinra attacking robot. Injured and weak from the clash, the copy flies to the church's heights and stands vigilant. Before leaving to build a flower cart for Aerith, Zack warns the copy to stay put. Angeal physically appears to Zack in Shin-Ra Mansion's laboratory during his and Cloud Strife's 4 years of captivity there. The hallucination of Angeal caused by the Jenova Cells and Mako Radiation spoke, questioning Zack that how could he call himself a SOLDIER. Due to this, Zack's heightened emotions to break free and to be with Angeal once more allowed him to smash through the glass tube. Throughout the rest of the final Chapter, Lazard appears as an Angeal Clone, due to being injected with his cells, and has been deteriorating just like Genesis had. Only during the end of the game when Zack starts his journey to return to the planet does the real Angeal descend from the sky as a true angel and helps him start that journey. Etymology Angeal's name is most likely derived from the word angel, tying into his white wings. Also tying into the Judeo-Christan traditions are Angeal Penance's special attacks, which are named after the Seven Deadly Sins; Unleashed Wrath (his DMW), End of Gluttony, Wings of Pride, Charge of Greed, Thunder of Envy, Defense of Lust, and Rage of Sloth. Hewley is similar to the Greek word hyle, which is translated as materia in Latin. Trivia *Angeal's design seems to be based on Tetsuya Nomura's original design for Cloud Strife. *His clone's genera are of that of the Ahriman, Griffon, Guard Hound and Sahagin. *It is believed that the last Angeal Copy was born out of Angeal's will on the Planet and that he controls it from within the Lifestream, in order to continue helping Zack. *There are several moments where a single white feather is visible. It appears to symbolize Angeal's spirit. Unofficial Fansite Links http://www.freewebs.com/angealhewley/index.htm http://angealhewley.it http://ff.lunar-tears.org/angeal Category: Crisis Core characters